


Home is wherever I am with you

by Aelyth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bestfriends!Mimo, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelyth/pseuds/Aelyth
Summary: When you've had a long day, all you can wish for is for it to end on a positive note. And that usually implies the person closest to your heart being the last thing you see before you drift off to sleep.





	Home is wherever I am with you

 

She didn't feel like being alone tonight.

It had been a long day, the kind that drains the life out of you and leaves you wishing you could sleep it away and start anew the next day. Except, Mina didn't like to end a day on a negative note. She knew that if she did, she would still think about whatever had been on her mind when she woke up. So instead, she was staring at the ceiling of their livingroom, while everyone else was already in their rooms – she could hear Chaeyoung and Dahyun argue over which movie they should watch, and if she had a say in the matter, she would _definitely_ back up Chaeyoung. Mina usually liked being alone after a long day of work, because as much as she loved being on stage, she also loved the peace and quiet of her own home – but tonight, it simply didn't feel right.

Eventually, she stood up to make her way to her room, turning off the lights behind her. When she walked by Momo's room, she noticed the door wasn't entirely closed and peeked inside. The dim lighting gave the room a really cosy atmosphere – but everything about Momo's room was cosy. It was messy, Mina wasn't going to deny that, but not the bad kind of messy. Sure, there were clothes all over the place, but there were also books, some she had borrowed from Mina, and many cds, which probably all had a different owner. On her desk, several notebooks, which she used to write lyrics or practice any language she had learned that day. She also had a shelf above her bed, carrying diverse items from their official merch as well as birthday gifts she had received from the members. Mina noticed that hers were on the lowest shelf, along with presents she had received from her family. But her favorite part of Momo's room was definitely her bed, always covered by colorful blankets, although you could barely see them under the dozen of plush toys and pillows Momo was usually half-drowning under. That bed was also Momo's favorite part of her room, but for a different reason – because the two drawers underneath it were filled with snacks. And Mina let out an amused laugh at the thought.

"Are you not going to come in?"

Mina opened the door wider, only to be greeted by a sleepy Momo who emerged from under her pillow fort, almost knocking her laptop over in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"Mina, why do you think I left the door open ?"

Their eyes met, but Mina didn't answer. While it is true that Momo never forgets to close her door when she's off to watch cartoons before going to bed, maybe today, she could have forgotten. But no one knows Mina like Momo does – and if that door was opened, it was because she had been expecting her to come in. Because just as no one knows Mina like Momo does, there's no one Mina would like to see more than Momo when she feels down.

"Here, come in." Momo said, throwing some pillows off the bed so Mina could lie down next to her.

And so she did. Closing the door behind her, Mina made her way onto Momo's bed. Whenever she was alone with Momo in her room, she was reminded of the time they spent together before debuting. No matter how exhausted they would be from practice, they would always find time to have long conversations at night, sharing their fears and worries as well as anything they had on their hearts that day. While they hadn't been able to do it as much after debuting because they had less time to sleep and therefore wanted to enjoy every minute of it, it always felt nice to come back to their old habits.

Shutting her laptop down, Momo readjusted her pillow so she could face Mina.

"Tell me, what's wrong ?"

Mina gave her a tired smile.

"I don't know. It's just one of those days."

"You miss home ?"

"Maybe ?" She paused. "It could be anything really. It was just a long day."

Momo didn't answer, and a couple of seconds went by without either of them saying anything. It was peaceful, and Mina found comfort in that silence that said a lot more than words. Momo had always been there from her – since the very first day, and they had learned to understand each other so well they didn't need to speak to express their feelings anymore.

"You want to go stargazing?"

A small giggle escaped from Mina's mouth.

"Momo, it's _raining_ . Moreover, we don't have access to the rooftop."

"My only good idea.." Momo whined, only making Mina's smile wider.

They laughed for a bit, and then the room got quiet again.

"We should go to sleep. I will treat you to coffee tomorrow morning to compensate for failing to entertain you tonight."

"But you were entertaining." Mina whispered before yawning.

"Are you turning down free coffee?"

"I am not. I will hold you to that."

Momo answered with a smile, then pulled the blanket over the both of them before looking for the light switch behind her. Once the lights were off, she turned to face Mina again.

"Good night." she said in a voice deeper than usual.

Mina nodded in answer, then closed her eyes. It was so comfortable, being there next to her best friend, the person she trusted the most, in that cosy room that felt like home.

"Momo?"

"Yes?"

"You asked me if I missed home earlier."

"I did."

Instead of answering right away, she went to find Momo's hand under the blanket to hold it with her own.

" _I am home."_

It was merely a whisper, but she knew Momo had heard it as she slowly intertwined their fingers together, both of them drifting off to sleep seconds later, in the peaceful and comfortable darkness that had belonged to them for many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading until the end ♡  
>  These days I'm deep in my Mina feelings, which is why I'm also working on another (longer) project on the side.  
>  While I have no idea when that would see the day (I haven't had much free time to write lately) I can still write little things like this. It's not much, but I hope you'll have liked it. I really love Momo and Mina's friendship and I was inspired tonight, so that's what resulted from it.  
>  Feel free to correct me if you spot any mistake, and don't hesitate to give me your opinion and advices if you have any!  
>  See you next time!
> 
> ps: you can also follow me on [tumblr](http://fticelands.tumblr.com)!


End file.
